


【贺红R】莫仔输了一个赌

by jiazhuangzai



Category: 19天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiazhuangzai/pseuds/jiazhuangzai
Kudos: 17





	【贺红R】莫仔输了一个赌

时间线

贺红已确立关系，还没发生关系。

莫仔输了一个赌。

至于是什么赌，我也不清楚。

———

莫关山站在门口，有些不敢迈步。

贺天看他没跟上来，转头一看，小莫仔正在害羞呢。他一手搭着门，声音里调笑意味十足，“干嘛？打退堂鼓啊？”

莫关山猛地一抬头瞪了他一眼，直接撞过他的肩膀进了门，“我怕你不敢。”

“我有什么不敢的。”贺天勾起嘴角，关上了门。

莫关山坐在床沿上，背对着他。

贺天吹了声口哨，“小莫仔～”

“你他妈别…唔…”莫关山转头，话没说完便被人封住了唇舌，余下的话便只能淹没在两人唇齿之间。

贺天直接把人压倒在了床上，两手摁着莫关山的手举过头顶，舌尖抵进莫关山的口腔，四处挑逗着。莫关山使不上劲儿，只能偏头躲过贺天的亲吻。

贺天也不恼，亲了亲莫关山漂亮的下颚线，嘴唇上移，玩他的耳朵。

这人坏的要命，莫关山红透的耳朵被他含进嘴里，湿热灵活的舌头滑进耳眼儿，沿着外耳道翻搅刮蹭。莫关山哪儿受过这个，嘴里漏了一声呻吟，他自己听得面红耳赤。

贺天笑了下，灼热的呼吸喷在莫关山湿湿的耳窝里，“这么敏感？”

莫关山涨红着脸，骂：“你...少说废话！”

羞怯和尴尬使他扭动着身体，想将自己从贺天身下解救下来。

“这是在邀请我吗小莫仔？”贺天在他耳边问。

“滚！”莫关山喊了一声，膝盖往上一扬，贺天没防备，被掀翻在旁边。

莫关山马上起身跨了上去。

感觉到了微微抬头的硬物。

莫关山学着贺天也压低了声音，凑到他耳边说：“贺几把天？这么急？”

“是啊。”贺天眯起眼睛，看着在他上方的莫关山，恶劣地顶了顶胯。

小小莫仔也开始慢慢抬头了。

“小莫仔也没多少耐心啊。”贺天坏笑着，舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

“别他妈这样叫我！”莫关山手支在贺天脑袋两旁，梗着脖子凶人。

贺天长手一捞，直接把莫关山勾下去，贴上了他的唇。

没等撬开莫关山的牙齿，莫关山倒先行咬了他一口，贺天吃痛，下一秒被人闯进了城池。

莫关山生疏而莽撞地在贺天口腔里横扫，他没什么经验，只能凭着感觉来。

贺天被他那毫无技术含量可言的舌吻吻的好笑，一不留神便笑出了声。

莫关山气急，加重了唇齿间摩梭的力度。贺天被他压的唇都合不上，透明的津液顺着嘴角流下。莫关山偏了偏头，把流出的口水吸干净了，接着又重重地压上了贺天的唇。

贺天眼神一暗，手向下探去。莫关山穿着宽松的松紧带运动裤，他很轻易将手探进去，抚上了微微抬头的小莫仔。

莫关山身子一僵，贺天瞬间把两人位置互换了一下，他亲了亲莫关山唇角。

莫关山才缓过神来，刚张口想表达一下震惊，贺天就直接吻住了他。

这个吻不同于之前任何一吻，贺天来势汹汹，动作粗暴又照顾周到，扫过莫关山口中每一寸领地，唇舌间水声滋滋，莫关山被吻的缺氧，挣扎的手渐渐没了力气。

贺天放开莫关山，身下人脸面色潮红，微张着被蹂躏红肿的唇，眼角都染上一层绯色。

贺天握着人前端的手开始动作，莫关山浑身一激灵，被刺激得眼角都淌出泪花，“唔...！你别…”

贺天吻了吻他眼角，慢慢移到耳朵故技重施，舌头抵进人耳眼里舔弄，“别什么？”

贺天手上很有技巧，大拇指抵着龟头剐蹭的同时小幅度撸动着柱身，手掌时不时缩紧了一握，配合着指尖的按压...

莫关山刚刚硬起来的东西不争气地泄了。

“莫仔真的好敏感。”贺天笑着，把手抬到莫关山面前，向他展示手指间的黏腻。

莫关山又爽又难堪，他把脸转向一边，不想看贺天手指上沾的东西。

贺天笑着，用可怜兮兮的语气，“莫仔，看看我。”

莫关山受不了他这样说话，转过头瞪着他。

还来不及平息的呼吸又一次乱了套。

贺天边亲人边干正事儿，手往莫关山胸口探过去，轻轻在红点周围揉捏打圈。莫关山嘴里溢出几声气音，眯着的眼睛里雾气氤氲。

显然被伺候的很舒服。

贺天使坏，手指捏着突起，重重一拧。

“唔...！”莫关山短促地叫了一声，马上被贺天的唇堵住。他皱着眉瞪着眼里全是笑意的贺天，恼怒地推搡人胸口。

贺天的手不轻不重地磨着那个突起的小红点，轻轻吻着莫关山的唇，以示安抚。等莫关山反抗的劲儿渐小了之后，嘴唇慢慢下移，含住喉结，重重地吸了一下。

莫关山仰着头，发出一声满足的喟叹。

贺天轻声笑了起来，把已经红肿的樱桃含进嘴里，舌尖在乳粒周围打着圈，牙齿轻轻啃着白嫩的乳肉。

莫关山身体颤动，胸前一波接一波的快感快要将他淹没。

直到后庭被冰凉贴上。

他还没反应过来，穴口被按进了滑腻的液体，随后进来的异物疼得他皱紧了眉头，“嘶！你...你出去…”

贺天亲了亲他短短的眉毛，“莫仔，忍一忍。”

他的手指开始在后穴搅动，莫关山想夹住腿，但膝盖被贺天的腿顶着，动弹不得。他只能用手去推他。

“别乱动啊小莫仔。”贺天吻着人嘴唇安抚，伸进人身体的手指也不知道按到了哪一点，莫关山被身体深处突如其来的快感冲昏了头，却只能呜呜的叫着。

贺天又伸进一指，两指并齐对着那个突起便是一顿按压，莫关山被刺激的喘不过气，死命推开贺天胸膛。四唇微微分开，带出暧昧的银丝。

“呼…”被陌生而灭顶的快感冲击，唇口又得了自由，他难耐地喘息，大口呼吸着空气。

甚至想主动去吻身上那个人。

贺天很是意外，莫关山勾着他的脖子，迫使他低头。软软的舌头撬着他唇瓣间的缝隙。他压着声音，“别急啊，宝贝儿，不扩张好你会受伤的。”

他吻了下去，感觉手指一下被夹紧了，他咬了一下莫关山的下唇，“放松点。”

莫关山迷茫地睁着眼睛看他，他叹气，轻轻吮着小莫仔的嘴唇。

莫关山嘤咛一声，身体慢慢放松。

感觉扩张的差不多了，贺天在里面搅了一圈后将手抽了出来。

穴肉一阵紧缩，莫关山感觉到后面的空虚，搂着贺天脖子的手搂的更紧了。

“要放松。”贺天在莫关山屁股上拍了一巴掌，隐秘的穴口溢出些许粘稠，他扶着自己缓缓进入。

莫关山疼的身子一缩，小声说，“疼…”

进去一半便卡住了，贺天只能含着小莫仔的唇，边亲边安抚，“你夹的太紧了，放松放松…”

莫关山哆哆嗦嗦，贺天开始浅浅地抽插，奇怪的快感又冲上莫关山的头顶，后穴更深处的空虚得不到缓解，他两条长腿环上贺天的腰，含糊地要求着，“深，深一点…”

贺天捏着莫关山细瘦的腰，猛地向前一挺。

没有任何征兆的填满和撕裂让莫关山喊了一嗓子，“啊！疼…”竟还带上了委屈的哭腔。

强烈的刺激使贺天差点缴械，贺天咬咬牙，一改之前温柔渐进的做派，开始狠劲抽插。

莫关山哭喊着扭动想往上逃，后穴一阵紧缩。贺天吻着他眼角沁出的泪花，按着人胯骨，下身猛烈地进攻着。

莫关山整个人都被撞的一颠一颠的，摩擦的疼痛逐渐变为难以忍受的快感，他几乎喘不过气，眼里更多泪花闪现，“啊…慢，慢一点…呜”

贺天感受到身下的回应与欲望，动作不再收着。他把莫关山翻了个面，伏在他耳边低声说，“这样能进的更深。”

他猛地一挺身。

“唔！”莫关山前端直接泄了，贺天扭过他的脸，他只能仰着脖子和贺天接吻。

下身还在不停的进出撞击着，贺天的每一次进入都会在交合处挤压出一串白沫，整个房间充斥着肉体碰撞声和两个人放肆的喘息。贺天的手又摸到莫关山已经泄过两次的分身上，莫关山绵软地抓着贺天的手，几乎是有气无力，“不，不要…我受…受不了…”

“小莫仔听话。”贺天吻吻人耳朵，手上快速撸动，身后还在不断冲刺，双重刺激使得莫关山很快又硬了起来。贺天撞到那一点，莫关山一仰脖子，贺天却堵住了出口。

莫关山艰难地转头，贺天咬着他的耳朵，语气诱哄，“我们一起。”

贺天身下动作越发猛烈，一下比一下深。莫关山感觉腰都要被撞断了，他哭着，“让我射…让我…好难受…”

贺天掰过他的脑袋跟他接吻，身下动作慢下来，深顶几下。后庭被精液烫到，莫关山前端得到自由，一股一股清液射出。

贺天趴在他身上喘气，莫关山也剧烈地喘息着，好一阵儿才缓过来，后面的东西还没拿出去，他开口，“你…你出去。”

贺天轻笑一声，吻吻他耳朵，呼吸时喷出的热气使他觉得一阵痒，“小莫仔，我抱你去洗洗？”

莫关山还没说出那个“滚”字，贺天已经将他抱了起来。

这一动不要紧，莫关山刚被抱起来，就感觉腰上一阵酸，他皱了皱眉。

“腰酸吗？”贺天低头问他。

“嗯…”他不好意思地别开脸。

贺天低低地笑了，莫关山恼了，“你笑什么？”

“你看。”贺天已推开了浴室门，迎面便是一面大镜子。莫关山转脸一看，自己被男人抱在怀中，颈间，肩膀，胸膛处处是吻痕，大腿间的白浊正往下淌着。

莫关山羞的刚想骂人，贺天就凑过来把他吻住了，他感觉屁股下面一片冰凉，贺天把他放到了洗手台上。

“你...”一句话没说完，贺天便摁住了他的后脑勺，霸道地伸了舌头进来邀人共舞。

这是一个深吻，刚结束一场激烈性事的莫关山被吻的云里雾里，眼神迷离着低喘。

“莫仔，想再干你一次。”贺天盯着镜中的莫关山。

“你...想的美...”莫关山气儿还没喘匀，拒绝的话刚说完，下一秒就被人扔进了放满热水的浴缸里。

“今夜还长，可以干好多次。”


End file.
